Lust of Innocence
by Seihime
Summary: From the account of Seraphic Kitsune, One by one, the maidens come to serve their kami, but only two of the maidens began to fall for the ones that protected them during their past lives. Honda's cousins from her mother side started to come one by one to meet the Sohma family and possibly...


Lust of Innocence

Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket... only my own characters. This is rewritten from my Seraphic Kitsune account that I forgot the password too.

Sitting on the electric train that was heading towards Tokyo, a young woman that appeared to be only in her early twenties. Her pale blue hair draped over her shoulders like a waterfall while her eyes were closed for no one could see them. The soft words of her young cousin rung though her mind while she was in deep thought about their curse and blessing. The woman's eyes slowly opened when she felt a sudden jolt from the train she was riding as her eyes slowly opened revealing onyx black eyes to those who were watching her carefully. She was wearing an onyx black bat and a cross Gothic style shirt with a long ebony black skirt and black ruffle knitted shoes cloaking her feet. On her small lap, a black top hat was resting there as she heard a loud screech and the doors of the train opened. "So this is where Tohru is…," the young woman remarked in a soft voice. The woman walked through the train doors as people started walking towards the exit. Hours passed as the young woman walked towards a large building appeared to be a school, a high school in fact. The young woman pulled out a small white piece of paper and read it aloud, "Kaibara High School." A small smile plastered itself on her youthful face as she slowly walked towards the school entrance while earning both lustful and disgusted stares from those who were around her person as she made her way towards the school.

Meanwhile Tohru, Uotani and Saki were eating lunch together while Yuki was sitting in front of Tohru, Haru was sitting beside Saki while Kyo was sitting beside Uotani and Mommiji was sitting beside Yuki. Tohru was telling everyone that her cousins were visiting her sometime soon while Uotani asked, "Why didn't you go with them, Tohru-chan?" Tohru just smiled and replied calmly, "I didn't want to be a burden to them even though they send money for me for my schooling. Kioku is coming today to the school sometime." Saki's fork in her slender pale hand dropped into her bento box when she heard the name 'Kioku' from Tohru's mouth. Saki started remembers the dark, mysterious and quiet cousin of Tohru from Kyoko's funeral that even rivaled her at times.

Before Yuki could asked Saki what was wrong until a soft voice spoke a greeting from behind the three girls and three guys, "Hello Tohru-kun." Tohru's head quickly whipped back and saw a young woman that appeared be in her early twenties wearing on Gothic Lolita apparel with a small smile on her face. Tohru hugged the woman only making the woman step back only an inch back, hugging Tohru back. When the hug was finally broken, Tohru stepped towards the woman's right and introduced with a happy, bubbly voice, "This is Honda Kioku, my cousin." Kioku bowed her head slightly since she put her top hat on while she was walking towards the area where they were eating lunch.

"I am Honda Kioku, nice to meet you all." Kioku commented in a soft voice until her eyes drifted towards Saki and Uotoni. "And nice to see you two keeping your promise to Kyoko-dono."

While this was happening at Kaibara High, at the Sohma main house, Akito appeared to be in deep thought. His dark grayish eyes darken while he whispered aloud as a demented smirk adorned his face. "They are finally coming… one by one." Unknown to him, his mother, Ren heard his words while she wondered what her son was talking about so sudden. Akito did not know or more likely did not care if his mother heard him as he muttered in a quiet tone, "The one who can soothe painful memories and make them nothing more than a memory, Xia Zhen… the dark innocence of memory also known as the precious glow of the sunset." While Kioku was walking with Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Yuki and Mommiji back to Shigure's house, Kioku's eyes darted up towards the sky and whispered, "Xia Zhen… a name I thought I've forgotten…" The group continues to make their way towards Shigure's home, not aware of what will happen between the perverted dog and the dark cousin of Tohru.

Finally arriving at Shigure's house, Shigure opened the door and notice Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and another female he never met. His dark grayish eyes scanned over her body and smirked as he thought to himself, 'It's been so long, Xia Zhen.' Kioku's onyx black eyes were now directed towards Shigure's direction and narrowed in annoyance. 'Perverted dog…' Kioku commented to herself while she folded her arms against her chest.

"Ah Tohru-kun! Who is the lovely woman that is gracing us with her presence?" Shigure commented while Kioku looked like she would kill him at that very second if it were not for too many witnesses around. Tohru smiled innocently, completely unaware of the murderous intent that was coming from her cousin, at Shigure and introduced, "This is my cousin Honda Kioku. Kioku-kun, this is Sohma Shigure." Kioku reached her hand out for Shigure could shake, but Shigure took her hand lightly and gave it butterfly kiss in front of everyone while Kioku was hiding a blush that start forming across her cheeks. Shigure noticed that the others snuck into the house while he was still in Kioku's company and smirked at her as he commented in a smooth tone, "It's been so long… hasn't it, Xia Zhen?"

Kioku's onyx black eyes narrowed angrily at Shigure when he spoke that name and commented, "You're still the same perverted dog that I've remember." She only gasped a bit when she felt Shigure's head at the crook of her neck as he whispered lustily, "Remember those times I've spent by your side… remember how you used to play with my fur back then… I do… I remember a lot of things about the both of us back then." Kioku pushed Shigure away from her while she whispered in a hoarse voice, "That was long ago… and I would be grateful if you left the past where it belongs." He smirked down at her and roughly cupped her chin for his dark eyes could stare into her endless black eyes and whispered quietly, "Those eyes will always be same… they are filled with pain and loneliness… they were the same at the banquet…"

"Damn dog…" Kioku muttered underneath her breath while her eyes were still focused on his. Before Shigure could close the distance between them, Kioku blinked in slight curiosity when she notice the orange hair one that she remembered was Kyou dragging Shigure back into the house. Releasing the breath that she unconsciously held, Kioku sighed to herself as she entered the small house where her cousin with members of the Sohma family call home.


End file.
